The manufacture of products similar to natural fish or shellfish from a product called surimi has been known for many years. The term surimi refers to a product obtained from fish muscle that is chopped, washed and drained to a proportion of water similar to the original, with added protein cryoprotectants and generally preserved in a frozen state. All these products similar to natural fish or shellfish, such as crab legs, shrimp, scallops, lobster, etc., are developed by forming gels with a different texture, form and flavor, depending on the physicochemical variations introduced in the myofibrillar protein of fish, which is the basis of surimi. These gel modifications are obtained by applying different heat treatments, kneading time, conditions of the atmosphere in which it is processed, etc., and/or by adding specific ingredients or additives physically or chemically changing the protein network texture or giving it a characteristic aroma.
In this sense and as an example of the various background documents existing in the field of surimi-based substitutes. Spanish invention patent ES 2010637 belonging to the applicant of the present application can be mentioned, in which the object is a process of manufacturing a product similar to elver using surimi mixed with other ingredients. This patent describes a process defined by a first phase of mixing and chopping at a temperature that must not be greater than 15° C., and a second phase of homogenizing between 0° C. and 15° C., for forming the product thereafter by molding or extrusion. Likewise, another Spanish patent belonging to the applicant of the present application describes a food product similar to txangurro (baked crab) and the process of manufacture thereof (ES 2019193).
As indicated above, surimi products are generally seafood imitations, however, current diet focuses more on carbohydrate-rich products, such as pasta. However, a surimi-based product similar to fresh pasta is not known up until now. In this sense, the inventors of the present invention have developed a surprising product which is in the form of pasta, is rich in fish proteins and has the texture and consistency of fresh pasta. Furthermore, said product can be consumed directly without having to cook it, thus providing a easily digestible, ready-to-eat protein source, the product therefore being able to be consumed in a quick and simple manner.